On Dragons and Mysteries
by CrystalClear1239
Summary: She was never going back to that life. Ever. Or, perhaps a certain pink-haired boy may change her mind and heart. Mostly Nalu, some Gruvia, Jerza, Gale. Rowen if you squint. First story, updates may be slow. T to be safe.
**A/N: Kamusta! So, this is my first story… Prepare yourselves! I hope this ends up well, but hey, everyone makes mistakes. If you read, I'd appreciate constructive criticism (none of that: You spelled this wrong…)! Thank you, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I may own this story, but most definitely not Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Rain bombarded the ground relentlessly. Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder boomed raucously. The sky was pitch black, the moon and stars covered by dark clouds.

"Go!" the blue-haired maiden growled. "You can't stay any longer!" The young woman looked up at the bluenette worriedly. The blonde was stopped before she could speak.

"We will be fine," a pink-haired maid stated, "you, though, will not."

"Yah! We've got this! We're tough, Lady, and you've got to protect yourself!" Exclaimed a burly man.

"But… I can't just leave you all behind! And what about the twins?" the blonde was still worried about leaving. What will happen to her friends if she was suddenly just… gone?

"We'll be fine!" Two kids chorused,"I doubt he even notices us!"

"You. Have. To. Go. Now." The man with orange hair promptly picked her up, and seated her on Plue, a white stallion. Her friends shared good-byes, and she disappeared into the night, tears running down her face.

* * *

 _2 years later ~_

Something was poking her face. Something that wanted to die. She swatted pitifully at the hand, hoping it would go away. It… Didn't… _Sigh_ …

"C'mon Lu-chan! It's your own fault for reading your book so late into the night! It's Monday! We have to open the shop soon!" Her blue-haired friend was still poking her in the face. She opened her eyes, yawning with a groggy stretch. She rolled out of bed (quite literally) and was flat on her face. She smelled eggs. And bacon. At least Levy made breakfast, seeing that she woke her up at the crack of dawn. Or maybe seven. _That's still too early!_ Alas, what is she to do? So, leaving her bedroom, she got ready for the day. Soon enough, she was downstairs, greedily slurping her coffee and dining on her eggs. She finished quickly and started opening up the store with Levy.

Lucy was quite content with her new life, working and living at "Chapter One," a quaint little bookstore in Azalea. She swore to never going back to Bosco, never going back to that life. He would never find her here. Staring absentmindedly ahead while leaning on the counter, Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin as the tiny bell above the door rang violently and the door was swung open. A boy with a scarf covering his head and a black vest suddenly burst in. Before she could speak a word, the boy spoke.

"Please! Ya gotta hide me! Don't tell them!" Before Lucy could even blink, the boy was under the counter. She then rapidly blinked. Her mouth opened, then closed, trying to speak, and her brain tried to catch up with the situation. Moments later, royal knights opened the door.

"Excuse me, miss, but have you seen a pink-haired boy come around here?" One of the knights asked.

Slowly, Lucy shook her head and answered, "No sir, I did not. Apologies." The knights nodded and left. Did she just lie? _To royal knights?_ Well, she didn't see the boy's hair color, so she didn't _technically_ lie.

"Thanks so much! Ya saved me!" Exclaimed the boy. Pink tufts could be seen through his scarf, which was falling off. Lucy blinked some more times. And then she hit him.

"DID YOU JUST BURST INTO THIS STORE LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO HIDE, _AND_ YOU WERE HIDING FROM THE ROYAL KNIGHTS? DID I LITERALLY JUST LIE? TO ROYAL KNIGHTS?" Screamed the blonde, who was feeling _extremely_ pissed off. The boy blinked.

"Isn't that what happened?" He was feeling confused. Why was she repeating what just happened very loudly? The girl growled and gave him a very evil look. He probably hadn't said the right thing.

"I'm sorry! It was just… that…" The pink-haired intruder tried to come up with an excuse, "I was, uhh, throwing something at my stupid rival, and it accidently hit the guards. Twice. They were kinda mad. Oh! My name is Natsu, by the way." That happened before. Good job Natsu! Great thinking on the spot!

Lucy huffed. "Fine. Be more careful next time, okay? My name is Lucy. This place is not a hiding spot, Pinkie! Leave before _actual_ customers come in." She shooed him out.

"My hair is not pink! It's _salmon_!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

* * *

 _Next morning ~_

A little bell shaking violently dragged Lucy's attention away from her book.

"Hey Luce!" A familiar pinkette strolls into the store. Lucy inwardly groaned. What was _he_ doing here?

"What are _you_ doing here?" She might as well ask. "You don't have soldiers behind you this time do you? And it's _Lucy_ not Luce!"

Natsu smiled widely. "Cuz' I'm bored!" He apparently thought that was a good enough response. She shushed him, and Levy walked down the stairs, raising her eyebrows at the blonde. "And naw, they haven't noticed."

"Noticed what!?"

"Nothing!" Lucy facepalmed. What is with him?

"Fine. At least consider a book if you're going to try to cure your boredom here."

"Uh. Yah… uh… books…" Natsu said, looking like he was trying to grasp the concept. "Uhhh… What do you… suggest, Luce?"

"Hmm.. my personal favorites are mystery, like this." She showed him one of her favorite books. "And it's _Lucy!_ "

Natsu seemed to back away once he saw the thick book. "Err.. Nevermind. What else do you do here?" Lucy sighed. What did he expect? This was a bookstore! Suddenly, the pinkette grabbed her wrist and started pulling her out the door. "You should do something less boring!" Lucy tried to use "Lucy Kick" on him, but failed.

"Levy-chan! Help! Help!" The blonde tried in vain to call for the bluenette. People started looking.

Levy simply gave her a sly smile and waved. "I'll cover for you!" Lucy gawked at her so-called friend. What was Levy doing? _She was in distress!_

* * *

Once she stopped moving, Lucy found herself in a park near(ish) to where she lived. She then promptly punched Natsu in the gut. Who the hell did he think he was?

"What. Am. I. Doing. Here?" Lucy muttered, through clenched teeth. Natsu was confused again. It was because she walked (or ran) here. And he was trying to help her by getting out of that little house of books!

"Hey, Natsu, finally got a date? She seems _pretty_ unwilling." A raven-haired boy smirked, looking out of breath. Lucy's cheeks turned pink, unnoticed by Natsu.

"GRAY? Why are you here?" The salmon-haired boy walked up to his rival.

"Heh. Just hanging out. What are you doing with that poor lady?" Natsu's eyes suddenly lit up. He remembered seeing a certain bluenette a little way back.

"She's my friend. Speaking of friends, I saw that rain woman earlier, droopy eyes."

Gray flinched, suddenly looking around. "Hmph. Friends? Say that to your hostage, squinty eyes!"

Lucy gaped, and pointed at the raven-haired boy's bare chest.

"Hey, put on some clothes, Perv. There are sane people around here!"

"Wha- I swear I had them on a second ago, and don't go talkin' 'bout things you've never experienced Flame Brain."

"I'm perfectly sane, at least compared to you, Popsicle breath!"

"Tabasco idiot!"

"Shaved ice princess!"

Soon enough, the boys started fighting head on. Lucy sighed heavily and started to sneak away.

She should've stayed in bed on Monday.

* * *

 **And that's all! Sorry it's short, and sort of all over the place. But hey, I got extremely hungry** **though this, and when I'm hungry, I'm lazy. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! The next update will come depending on feedback. Review!**


End file.
